The invention relates to a device for inserting and extracting electronic plug-in modules provided in component carriers. The device has a one-piece holding bracket for fastening the device to a forward module rail provided with a strip for fastening a front plate, and for screwing on a printed circuit board. The device further has a two-armed pivoting lever disposed to pivot on the holding bracket, whose short lever arm has at least one groove for engaging the strip of the module rail, while the long lever arm is configured as an operating handle.
The invention is used particularly in connection with plug-in modules that are connected to the other components of the component carrier in an electrically detachable manner with the use of multipolar electrical connectors. Large forces are required to produce as well as break the connection between the plug-in modules.
Devices for extracting plug-in modules have long been known in various embodiments. In such devices, a one-piece, plastic pivoting lever is hinged to a one-piece, metal holding bracket. The pivot joints, which are thin pins and levers clamped across the top and provided with bearing holes, or thin pivot pins that penetrate the wall parts of the hollow levers, can no longer withstand the mechanical stress since extraction forces of 200 newtons or even more must be used in order to separate blade contacts provided with a hundred or more poles from the plug-in strips. The space available for these devices also poses a problem, because dense packing is desirable in the component carriers, for which reason the plug-in modules and their front plates are narrow.